Sinking: Makoto Mita and Youji Sakiyama
by MitClawsky
Summary: An accident in home economics class eventually leads to a confession, and the birth of insanity. Series: Sweet Pool, a BL Game.


_Contains: Boy-boy pairing, dark thoughts, no smex._

_Series: Sweet Pool (a BL game by badass Nitro+CHiRAL)._

_Pairing: Makoto x Youji._

_Summary: An accident in home economics class eventually leads to a confession, and the birth of insanity._

Fingernails biting into his palm, Makoto clutched the cutting knife in his hand as an all too familiar sensation of jealousy consumed him.

Youji had nearly cost a glass measuring cup loaded with sugar its inanimate life in his current sickened haze – beads of cool sweat dotted his forehead and neck, his eyes fogged and narrowed with pain, arms trembling as he leaned on the countertop for support.

As per usual, Shironuma intervened, much to the Mita's resentment. After all, he was perfectly capable of caring for his own friend – but he swallowed his distaste for the blonde, storing it deep in the cavity of his heart.

"Youji, if you aren't feeling well, you don't have to push yourself." Tetsuo affectionately laid a hand on the aloof teen's forehead, pushing Youji's hair back.

Seemingly mesmerized by Shironuma's touch and bold gaze, he failed to notice his own hand sliding further and further across the stovetop, until it made contact with the heated burner.

"Gaah!"

Immediately, he jerked his hand back, stumbling away from the stove, and swiftly yanked on the faucets of the convenient sink and consoled his aching hand with cool tap water.

All eyes were on the cringing Youji now.

Eyes darting from Shironuma to the home ec. teacher rushing to the scene, Makoto sputtered, "L-Let me take him to the nurse!" Internally, he praised himself for beating Tetsuo to the chase.

. . .

Injured hand wrapped up securely in gauze from a classroom first-aid kit, Youji walked alongside his fellow friend.

"Haah…You haven't been yourself lately, Youji; you just zone out every time that –" Makoto swallowed hard; he didn't want to spoil his private time with Sakiyama by bringing up _him_.

"Every time…?"

Apprehensive eyes met his.

When had his friend become someone so easy to eagerly strip down with his eyes? He cared most about Youji, more than that Shironuma could compete with, he told himself. But why wouldn't Youji speak to him lately?

"Every time that Shironuma bast – guy – comes around."

His words emitted a few muddled blinks and a cocked brow from Youji.

Mita sighed. "The worst is that you don't even notice it."

Their echoing footsteps did nothing to suppress the thick silence.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," the dark-haired student finally offered. "Shironuma has nothing to do with me – not me feeling under the weather, and not my clumsiness."

Makoto grinded his teeth; even away from the classroom, he could sense that Shironuma was there. Was he inside of Youji now? Deep beneath his skin, lodged in his heart…He shivered, palms now folded into tightly clenched fists.

He had been denying what he sensed all along, but now he resolved the dwelling demons within him – he admitted that he wanted Youji. Wanted to be a part of him. Wanted to run his hands through his hair like that good-for-nothing Tetsuo immorally did, and so much more.

"Makoto?"

Sakiyama had gently placed a concerned hand on the shoulder of his static friend, who had abruptly stopped a few feet away from their destination, with his head lowered to the floor.

"I could protect you – love you. You don't need him."

It was out now.

Shocked eyes looked back at him, and something else was in Youji's orbs...rejection?

"You…love me?" He couldn't disguise the slight incredulity in his voice.

The usually cheerful student, mute now, gingerly took Youji's wounded hand into his, lifting it up so that the gauzed hand was in clear view.

"See? This is his fault. He's the reason why you've changed! He's always in the way, always…always monitoring you – almost making a show out of it!" Makoto snarled, his grip narrowing until Youji's face was contorting from the harsh pressure.

Eyebrows furrowed, he snatched his hand away. His friend had been replaced with a zombie fueled by lust and insecurity.

"You're wrong," he whispered in his quiet but stern way.

With a distraught expression, Youji turned on his heel and vanished, hesitantly, into the nurse's office.

Makoto's remaining sanity collapsed, and an overwhelming hunger took over his being. He still wanted Youji, yes – but now he sought after the raw flesh of the cherished man.

It was only practical – love is an invisible emotion, something one may declare without even possessing it, so the next best thing he could obtain…Youji's body. Something as disputable as love would not satisfy the beast inside of Makoto now; he wanted to ensure no one would steal his Youji away, and what better solution to that problem than keeping the beautiful man inside of him.

Eyes gleaming with malign intent, he slipped into a delusional, perverse state of mind; he had sunk into a sinister, ominous pool, drowned by his demented senses and lethal obsession.

**[A/N]: *little spoiler* Everyone who has read about - or even played - Makoto's route knows what unfolds next. I was just interested in expanding on poor Mita's downward chaotic freak-out, which I love. I just eat it up – seeing an outgoing, cheery character becoming a jealous, cannibalistic predator who falls in love with his best friend (mainly because of the whole "mesu" and "osu"** **pheromones shizz, though).**

*Disclaimer: The characters from Sweet Pool and Sweet Pool itself obviously do not belong to me, but to Nitro+CHiRAL.

Date written: 10/16/11 – 10/17/11.


End file.
